1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lockable coin chute assembly and, more particularly, to an improved locking device for mounting a coin chute mechanism to a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin chute mechanisms are used, in combination with switching devices, to initiate the operating cycle of commercial appliances, such as, clothes washers, dryers, vending machines, and the like. The coin chute mechanism typically is mounted on a housing, which in turn, is mounted on the appliance or machine. The switching device is supported within the housing and is actuated by operation of the coin chute mechanism.
In particular, the coin chute mechanism includes a coin slide assembly reciprocally mounted in a guide track for inserted and retracted movement relative to the housing. Inserted movement of the coin slide represents its operate position. The coin slide is formed having one or more coin receiving slots or openings whereby the presence of an appropriately sized coin in the slot(s) is operative to allow inward or inserted movement of the coin slide to its operate position. The inner end of the coin slide is provided with an operator for actuating the switching device upon cyclical movement of the coin slide, thereby closing a circuit to initiate the operating cycle of the appliance or machine.
The housing usually is provided with a locked coin drawer which prevents unauthorized access to a coin receptacle spaced below the coin slide assembly. The arrangement is such that the coin(s) necessary to operate the appliance or machine are carried by the coin slide assembly upon inserted movement of the coin slide to its operate position, whereupon the coin(s) exit the coin chute mechanism and are received in the coin receptacle.
Heretofore, a locking shaft has been proposed for removably securing the coin chute mechanism in its mounted position on the hosing. Typically, the locking shaft is provided with a threaded end, and is supported for rotation within the housing. The threaded end is adapted to threadedly engage with a complementary formed threaded aperture in a flange portion of the coin chute. The arrangement is such that when the coin chute mechanism is in its mounted position, the flange portion thereof is in juxtaposition to an outer wall of the housing having an opening through which passes the forward portion of the coin slide assembly. Another smaller opening or aperture is also formed in the housing wall, which aperture is located in alignment with the threaded aperture in the flange portion of the coin chute in the mounted position thereof. At such time as the coin chute mechanism is mounted on the housing wall, the shaft is manipulated to cause its threaded end to pass through the housing wall aperture and threadedly engages into the flange of the coin chute upon rotation of the shaft. Access to the locking shaft is provided by means of another opening in a sidewall of the housing which is normally closed by a lockable cover plate removably mounted on the housing. An example of such a known locking arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,750.
Although the above noted locking arrangement operates satisfactorily, it is subject to tampering by unauthorized individuals for purposes of pilferage. For example, the flange portion of the coin chute typically is made of zinc diecast material which is relatively soft. The shaft, on the other hand, typically is made of steel which is much harder than the zinc diecast flange. Accordingly, if the shaft is inadvertently over-tightened, the threads in the aperture of the zinc diecast chute flange will be stripped rendering the locking arrangement useless. As such, the coin chute may be freely removed from the housing since there is nothing securely locking it in its mounted position.
Further, due to the relative softness of the zinc diecast flange, the locking shaft can be punched inward, into the housing, by striking the outer surface of the flange with a punch tool in the region defining the threaded aperture. This, too, results in a stripping of the flange threaded aperture thereby permitting the coin chute mechanism to be removed from the housing. Removal of the coin chute from the housing often permits access to the money receptacle through the enlarged opening in the outer wall of the housing.
The present invention eliminates the above deficiencies by providing an improved locking arrangement for removably securing the coin chute mechanism to the housing. The improved locking arrangement reduces the likelihood of unauthorized tampering with the interengaging fastening elements of the locking components, or with the coin transfer mechanism of the assembly.